Secrets et découvertes
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Les secrets ne restent jamais cachés trop longtemps...En tout cas pas si le Dr House s'en mêle..Traduction de Secrecy de Queen of Loopholes
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire originale " Secrecy" a été ecrite par Queen of Loopholes...L'histoire lui a été inspirée par " my girl" de J.Daisy , une autre fanfic de ce site

Les secrets ne restent jamais cachés trop longtemps...En tout cas pas si le Dr House s'en mêle..

"Tu penses qu'ils vont le découvrir?"

Le silence qui regnait dans la pièce fut brisé par cette simple question.

Il se mit à rire doucement comme pour lui-même.  
"Je pense que eventuellement House pourrait le découvrir"  
Il la sentit se contracter sous le poids de la tension et se tourna vers elle.  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas.S'il venait à le decouvrir ce serait moi qu'il attaquerait en premier.  
"Je ne suis pas inquiète"repliqua t elle.  
Mais il avait ressenti une légère incertitude au ton de sa voix.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement."Peut-être devrions nous simplement tout leur dire." murmura t-il.  
Elle se redressa si bruquement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber du lit  
"Quoi??"  
"Ecoute..Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était la fin du monde."Il la regarda."Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que les autres le sachent?"  
Les yeux bleus de Cameron rencontrèrent les yeux bruns de son compagnon tandis que son esprit cherchait quelque chose à répondre à cela."Parcequ'ils ne nous laisseront plus jamais seuls un seul instant."Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux."En fait j'aime t'avoir pour moi toute seule"  
"Menteuse"Son murmure se perdit dans le tendre baiser qu'il lui donna. "Demain j'en parle à House.Tu peux le dire à Foreman et à Chase"

Allison Cameron soupira et regarda celui qui était son petit ami en secret depuis 8 mois. "Marché conclu"

James wilson l'observa tandisqu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit."En plus de tout ça , nous pourrons ennuyer House avec nos comportements mièvres et toute la guimauve qui va avec... Et tout cela juste sous son nez..."  
Cameron se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Et ce sera avant ou après qu'il ne m'ai virée?"  
Wilson se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. "Je dois partir".Il se releva et se mit à la recherche de ses chaussures.  
"Tu es bien sûr que tu ne peux pas rester et passer la nuit ici?"  
"Et toi tu veux que House le découvre dès maintenant?"

Les yeux de Cameron s'agrandirent."Appelle moi juste demain matin."  
Elle sortit de son lit et accompagna Wilson jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.  
Le couple s'embrassa une dernière fois avant que Cameron n'ouvre la porte pour laisser passer Wilson

La seule chose qu'elle vit fut son patron..House...Juste devant sa porte..

Le bruit de sa canne qu'il frappait nerveusement contre le sol resonnait dans le couloir...


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas...Le crédit de l'histoire va à Queen of Loopholes.

"House...Qu'est ce que tu..." commença Wilson.

"J'aimerai savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous tournez autour derrière mon dos" l'interrompit House en entrant dans l'appartement de Cameron.  
"Cela ne te concerne pas".répliqua Cameron froidement en refermant la porte de son appartement.  
House regarda le dr Cameron pendant quelques secondes. "Brrr.Je ne savais pas que la reine des glaces t'avait allumé Jimmy."  
Cameron ouvrit la porte à ce moment là. "Dehors"  
Les yeux de Wilson allaient de sa petite amie à son ami.Mais que se passait-il donc?

House soupira et referma la porte avec sa cane. "Ne nous emballons pas Cameron"  
Il regarda James. "Un peu d'aide de ta part serait appreciable"  
Wilson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Qu'est ce que tu en a à faire si nous sommes ensemble elle et moi?"

House laissa sa cane tomber doucement sur le sol. "J'avais bien peur que cela n'arrive.Vous deux ensemble et hop on se ligue contre le méchant dr House.Je suis sûr que mon petit coeur n'y resisterait pas."En disant cela il avait placé sa main sur son coeur  
"Qu'est ce que veux tu House?"demanda doucement Cameron appuyée contre la porte.  
"J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais vous demander de vous séparer tous les deux mais je crois deviner que ce serait un peu trop demander.  
Wilson manqua de s'étrangler.  
"Comme si tu t'interessait à ce que nous ressentons."  
"Exact."  
House regarda Cameron droit dans les yeux et désigna James. "Quitte le"  
"Non."rétorqua Cameron. "Je ne vais pas cesser une relation de huit mois parceque cela te dérange."

"Et que compte tu faire maintenant House?" demanda James  
House ne répondit pas, perdu dans le regard de cameron.  
"Il semblerait que Greg ait finalement retrouvé tous ses esprits." Cameron ouvrit la porte. "Huit mois de retard House...Voilà ce que tu as.Et maintenant sors d'ici."

House se dirigea vers la porte . "Allison..""Non House.Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie comme ça.Tu ne peux pas esperer que j'abandonne tout.Et surtout que je te pardonne."  
"Je pense que tu devrais partir Greg" murmura Wilson qui s'était aperçu dans quel état d'enervement Allison commençait à se trouver.  
House lui jeta un regard glacial. "Je vois ce que c'est...Seduire LA nana.."il se dirigea vers la porte. "On se voit demain au boulot"

Cameron fit claquer la porte. "Je suis virée...Je le sais déjà.."  
"Il ne va pas te virer."dit Wilson en la regardant se diriger vers la cuisine. "Il ne peut simplement pas te virer"  
"Et pourquoi pas?Je viens tout simplement d'engueuler mon boss et de le foutre à la porte de mon appartement."  
"Il est près de une heure du matin.La fatigue me semble être une bonne excuse."  
"Il n'est pas assez stupide pour croire ça."  
"Il t'aime Cameron.C'est aussi simple que ça."

Cameron , laissa tomber les deux tasses de café qu'elle tenait en main. "Quoi??"  
Wilson s'approcha d'elle et la fit asseoir sur le canapé afin d'essuyer les gouttes de café qui avait giclé sur ses pieds. "Il t'aime"Il la mena à la salle de bain afin de faire couler un peu d 'eau froide sur ses brûlures. "Tu va bien?"

"Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi.  
-Pourtant il l'est.  
-Non c'est impossible  
-Je le suis bien moi  
-Toi tu peux l'être.Lui non.  
-Tout le monde peut -être amoureux.  
-Deux hommes ne sont pas supposés tomber amoureux de la même femme."Cameron commenca à nettoyer le café à terre.  
"Et pourquoi pas?  
-Parceque..ce n'est pas comme cela que cela doit se passer."Cameron se mit à essuyer le café avec des serviettes en papier.

Wilson se pencha vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Demain nous arriverons à l'hopital ensemble."  
"Et si je me fais virer?Et si nous nous faisions virer tous les deux?  
-On ne se fera pas virer.  
-Comment peut-tu être aussi calme?

James la serra dans ses bras. "Je ne le suis absolument pas" murmura t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prête?" Demanda James à Allison en lui lui serrant tendrement la main.

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant la porte de l'hopital et s'apprêtaient à affronter House. "J'étais en train de reflechir..."  
-On ne peut plus faire marche arrière , Cameron"

Cameron lui donna une legère tape sur le bras. "J'étais en train de reflechir à la manière dont j'allais l'annoncer à Cuddy."  
-Je te parie 20 dollars que House lui a déjà dit.  
-Est ce que tu ne pourrais pas me rassurer une fois, pour l'amour de dieu?  
Wilson se mit à rire et suivit Cameron à l'interieur de l'hopital.  
-Vas y.Mais je pense que House est déjà dans le bureau de Cuddy en train de tempêter et de raler."

_000_

"Il la fréquente!!!" hurla House en entrant dans le bureau de Lisa Cuddy.Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter

"House , tu sais bien que je ne regarde pas de soap-opéra.Les feux de l'amour très peu pour moi.Et en plus lorsque c'est diffusé je bosse figure toi." repliqua Cuddy en ne relevant pas la tête."Wilson!Il fréquente Cameron!"  
Cuddy s'arrêta et regarda House qui semblait être très en colère.  
-Depuis combien de temps?"  
"Huit mois"

Le visage de Cuddy resta impassible durant quelques instants puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage. "C'est très bien pour eux."Elle s"eclaircit la gorge. "Bon et maintenant tu n'a pas un quelconque patient à aller soigner?"  
" Tu ne va rien faire???"  
Cuddy soupira et reposa son stylo. "Et que veux tu que je fasse?"  
"Transfère Wilson.Mute le ailleurs .Loin très loin...Ou vire le ..Je m'en fous..Mais fais quelque chose!" ordonna House.  
"Je ne vais ni muter , ni encore moins virer quelqu'un.Maintenant au boulot!"  
Cuddy lui envoya un regard glacial avant de se replonger dans son travail.

_000_

Cameron , qui se disait que Wilson avait sûrement raison , evita d'aller directement au bureau de Cuddy et se mit à la recherche de House.Elle trouva à la place du médecin , ses collègues Eric Foreman et Robert Chase.

"Tu as vu House?Nous avons un cas pour lui et il ne repond pas aux appels" demanda le docteur Chase.  
-Il est passé chez moi la nuit passée" répondit -elle.  
Foreman et Chase echangèrent un regard avant de continuer.  
"Tout va bien?"demanda Foreman endossant son costume de grand frère protecteur.

"Wilson et moi sommes ensemble depuis huit mois.House est arrivé chez moi et a tout découvert.Cela n'a pas été la grande joie ni le grand bonheur."-Et est-ce qu'il a essayé de te faire quelque chose?  
Chase manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la question de Foreman.  
"House est estropié.Je parie que Cameron l'aurait allongé d'un direct en cinq secondes s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit"  
-James était là.Et House n'a rien tenté.Je l'ai enguelé et je l'ai foutu à la porte de mon appartement.Fin de l'histoire."  
-Ecoute , je suis sûr que la chose la plus horrible que House puisse te faire c'est faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.Mais ca lui passera." lui dit Foreman en essayant de la rassurer un tant soit peu.

-Il a tout de même gardé un ressentiment pour Chase pendant un bon bout de temps" remarqua Cameron.  
"C'était horrible" grommela Chase.-Et je pense que cela ne lui est pas encore passé"  
-Je te remercie de me rassurer Chase." retorqua Cameron en se servant une tasse de café.

"Y'a t-il une raison valable pour que j'ai trois appels sur mon bipper?"aboya House en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Oui.Et il faudrait peut-être y repondre" dit Foreman en attrapant une tasse de café.

Chase soupira et tendit un dossier à House. "Une ado de 17 ans.Saignements vaginaux , douleurs au pelvis et au dos.Elle soutient qu'elle vient juste de terminer sa periode menstruelle.  
-Le saignement dure depuis..?  
-Quelques jours.  
House jeta le dossier sur la table. "Avez vous fait une echographie?"  
Chase et foreman se regardèrent."Non." répondit Chase.  
"Faites en un.Elle fait probablement une fausse couche."

-Cela pourrait être une infection pelvienne"dit Cameron en observant House par dessus sa tasse de café. House evita le regard de Cameron et garda les yeux fixés sur Foreman. "Avait-elle de la température lorsqu'elle est arrivée?"  
Foreman secoua la tête. "Non.Pour être exact sa temperature était en dessous de la moyenne.36.6°C.  
"Et une endométriose?" suggera Cameron en relevant les épaules.

House prit une profonde inspiration. "Chase faites l'échographie.Foreman , faites quelques tests.Verifiez pour une possible infection pelvienne.Tout ce qui peut causer des saignements et des douleurs sévères.N'oubliez pas un test pour connaitre son niveau de gonadotrophine chorionique pour savoir si elle est enceinte.Et programmez un examen pelvien" dit-il aux deux medecins qui s'éloignaient.  
Il regarda Cameron. "A propos de la nuit dernière"  
-Quoi à propos de la nuit dernière?" demanda Cameron en posant sa tasse de café violemment sur la table.  
-Je ne vais pas m'excuser.Tu aurais du me parler de votre relation lorsque les choses on commencé à devenir sérieuses entre vous."

Cameron se releva et secoua la tête. "Tout le monde fait des erreurs..Tout le monde excepté toi n'est ce pas?"Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se rapprocha dangereusement de House. "Et cela fait quel effet d'être rejeté, House?Est-ce que tu ressent cette sensation?Est ce que tu sens que ton coeur est sur le point d'exploser en mille morceaux?Cela fait mal?Est ce que tu y pense lorsque tu es seul chez toi?  
-Il va te briser le coeur"murmura House en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de Cameron. "Il te trompera comme il l'a fait avec ses ex-femmes.Cela te brisera.Et je ne serai pas là pour recoller les morceaux."dit House avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Cameron?Ca va? Demanda Cuddy qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte en découvrant le regard etonné mais surtout peiné du jeune médecin. -Juste un petit accrochage avec House.Rien de bien méchant."

Cuddy entra dans la pièce et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Cameron. "Il est juste jaloux.Il est entré en trombe dans mon bureau pour me faire une scène à propos de Wilson et vous."Elle offrit un chaleureux sourire à Cameron. "Oh et félicitations à propos."  
-Merci.Je désirerai juste que les choses ne soient ni embarassantes ni aussi tendues.  
-Cela va se calmer.Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous savez où me trouver."Cuddy lui serra doucement l'épaule. "Et si jamais House crée encore plus de problèmes , faites le moi savoir.Je suis sûre que je peux faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.Tout comme lui pourrait le faire avec vous.  
Cameron se mit à rire, sachant que rendre pour rendre la vie de House infernale il suffisait juste de lui assener quelques heures de travail supplementaires à l'hopital. "Merci." Elle regarda Cuddy s'éloigner et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire , étant donné que House ne lui avait rien donné à faire.Elle soupira et se mit à la recherche de Foreman afin de l'aider avec ses tests.

_000_

Wilson frappa à la porte de la salle d'examen Il aperçut House assis en train de taper nerveusement sa canne contre le sol. "Je pensais bien que je te trouverai là".Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte.

"Cela a commencé quand exactement?"demanda House.  
-Cameron et moi?  
-Oui pas Laurel et Hardy...  
-Après votre rendez-vous.Bon après que tu sois rentré chez toi et que tu m'ai dit ce qui s'était passé.

House arrêta de taper sa canne contre le sol et regarda l'oncologiste."Tu es allé la voir?"  
-Quelqu'un devait reconforter la pauvre fille" répliqua Wilson avec un haussement d'épaules.  
-Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?Vous avez fait ami-ami et soudain vous vous êtes retrouvés à poil?  
-Tu es Jaloux.  
-Tu savais que je l'appreciais  
-Tu as tout foutu en l'air

House se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. "Oui je sais c'est ce que les gens me disent la plupart du temps".

_000_

"Donc" commenca House en entrant dans son bureau où se trouvaient Foreman , Chase et Cameron.

"Je pense que c'est un cancer des ovaires"lui dit Foreman en lui tendant ses conclusions.  
-Que dit l'échographie?" demanda House en regardant ce que Foreman lui tendait.  
-Rien qui n'indique une fausse couche"  
-Elle est vierge" ajouta Cameron en tendant un dossier. " J'ai fait un examen pelvien."  
-Donc la petite vierge a un cancer.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un cancer.Cela ne semble pas coller" dit doucement Cameron. "Son niveau de gonadotrophine chorionique était bas.  
-Bien sûr qu'il l'était.Elle n'est pas enceinte" fit remarquer Chase.  
"Mais si elle avait un cancer des ovaires il y'aurait eu des hausses car l'hormone aurait été produite anormalement." retorqua Cameron en regardant tour à tour Foreman et house.

"Elle a raison.Un bon point pour le dr Cameron" dit House calmement. "Ce n'est pas un cancer.C'est impossible."  
-Endometriose.Elle a dit que cela lui était déjà arrivé quelquefois auparavant mais que cette fois-ci la douleur avait été vraiment insupportable."  
-Il faudra commencer à lui donner un moyen de contraception et voir ce qui se passera.Si son état de santé s'améliore elle pourra sortir."

Wilson entra dans le bureau quelques secondes après le départ de Chase. "Vous avez besoin d'un avis les gars?"  
Foreman secoua la tête. "Plus maintenant.La patiente n'a pas de cancer des ovaires."Il regarda Cameron. "Bon travail ma vieille.  
-Merci.

"Je ne peux pas le faire" s'exclama House de derrière son bureau. Cameron , Foreman et wilson se tournèrent vers lui.  
"Faire quoi?" demanda Foreman , même s'il sentait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Ca" House regarda Cameron qui comprit immédiatement.  
"Donc si j'ai bien compris je dois dépasser tout ça et tu laisseras tomber?  
-Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais.Je pensais à la tension."Housese releva. "Tu es un formidable docteur Allison.Et si cette chose entre nous devait affecter cela , alors fais le moi savoir.  
-Tu m'utilise comme une excuse pour le fait que tu ne peux pas faire ton travail?"demanda Allison en regardant Foreman puis Wilson.  
"Je peux le supporter.Mais toi le pourras tu?"

House se dirigea vers la porte en boîtant. "Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.C'est fini pour la journée."Il disparut laissant les trois docteurs médusés. "Je vais rentrer à la maison et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu de tout ce qui vient de se dire ici."dit Foreman après quelques instants de silence. "On se voit demain."

Cameron suivit des yeux Foreman qui s'éloignait puis regarda son petit ami. "Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir le supporter."


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas...Le crédit de l'histoire va à Queen of Loopholes.

House regarda les touches de son piano d'un air songeur.Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer quoique ce soit.

Il se demandait juste comment la relation que Cameron pouvait avoir avec Wilson pouvait autant l'affecter. "_Sombre crétin..Tu es amoureux d'elle voilà tout" _pensa t-il en attrapant sa canne et en se relevant avec difficulté du tabouret. "J'ai besoin de prendre un verre" murmura t-il.

Il était juste sur le point d'attraper la bouteille et de se servir lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Qui que vous soyez allez au diable!" cria t-il , en se servant un verre qu'il avala d'un seul trait.  
"House?House c'est moi."Il reconnut la voix de Cameron.  
Il se reservit un autre verre et se dirigea vers la porte. "Wilson sait que vous êtes ici?  
-Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire?Ouvrez la porte"  
-Pardon?Je n'ai pas bien entendu?  
Cameron soupira " S'il vous plait House" _Non mais quel fléau celui là_ pensa t-elle in petto.

House ouvrit la porte. "Autant être clair , franc et direct.J'étais sur le point de me saouler la gueule jusqu'au point où j'en aurais même oublié qui j'étais au reveil.Mais je peux changer mes plans si votre désir est juste de me saouler et de faire de moi tout ce que vous voulez

-Dans vos rêves House." Cameron penetra dans l'appartement et se tourna vers lui.  
" Est-ce que nous pourrions..Hum...Juste prétendre que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre nous?  
-Faire semblant?Mais quel âge avons nous , Cameron?Cinq ans?"  
-Je n'ai juste pas envie que Wilson ait à faire un choix entre sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.Donc pourrions nous en revenir aux relations que nous avions?demanda Cameron en suppliant House du regard.

"Je déteste lorsque vous faites cela.Je me fait avoir à chaque fois"murmura t-il en prenant son verre.  
"S'il vous plait Greg." murmura Cameron  
"Bien" Mais dites vous bien que si je le fais ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous mais pour Wilson" grommelat-il en avalant une gorgée.

Cameron sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Bonne nuit House

-Bonne nuit Cameron"

0000

Plusieurs mois se passèrent calmement.

Pas le moindre petit incident , ni même le plus petit commentaire acide de la part du dr House. Mais Cameron savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas rester silencieux eternellement.  
Tout s'accelera au moment où , par un pur hasard , Cameron et Wilson s'appretaient à fêter leur premier anniversaire ensemble.

"Et donc , Cameron , quels sont les plans pour le grand jour?" demanda Chase tandisque l'équipe prenait une pause.

"Wilson s'en occupe.Et je ne suis pas censée savoir que ce soit."  
Elle regarda ses collègues avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. "A moins que vous ne vouliez savoir pour moi"

Foreman les regarda tous deux. "C'est supposé être une surprise.Donc il faut laisser cela mysterieux.  
-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi rabat-joie?" dit Cameron.

"C'est son boulot.No fun in Job , c'est sa devise."répondit House en jetant un dossier sur le bureau. "Voilà de quoi vous amuser.La mère est en train de mourir."

Cameron s'était emparé du dossier er le lisait. "Elle vient tout juste d'avoir un bébé."  
-Il y 'a deux semaines oui." confirma House en se dirigeant vers le tableau blanc. "C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que j'ai dit la mère

-Si elle est en train de mourir pourquoi nous occupons nous du cas?" questionna Chase.  
"Parceque si l'on a la moindre chance de la sauver nous trouverons le moyen." repliqua Foreman."Je suppose que si je suis le rabat-joie lui c'est l'idiot de service."dit-il en montrant Chase.

"Non" dit House d'un ton sec , ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Chase. "C'est un idiot pessimiste." Le sourire de Chase disparut et il s'enfonça dans son siège.

"Nous devons faire tous les tests possibles" dit Cameron afin de revenir au sujet qui les interessait.

"Pas besoin.Nous savons déjà ce qu'elle a."dit House en se servant une tasse de café.  
"Donc , et je le demande une nouvelle fois, pourquoi prenons nous ce cas?  
-Pour sauver le bébé." dit House en prenant une gorgée de café "Il est possible qu'elle ait été infectée par le virus du sida.  
-Le sida? Le bébé a le sida? S'exclama Foreman."La mère n'a pas pris de médicaments?  
-Si, elle la fait.Mais quelque chose s'est mal goupillé durant l'accouchement, alors le pédiatre pense que le bébé a peut-être été infecté.

-Où est le bébé?" demanda Cameron en se relevant.  
"Vous ne vous occupez pas de ce cas , Cameron.  
-House c'est mon travail et..."  
-Vous pourrez toujours jouer depuis la touche , Cameron."

Il désigna Foreman et Chase avec sa canne. "Vous deux , allez au service unité intensifs de la maternité pour voir le bébé."  
Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à Cameron.

"Allez venez.Nous allons rendre une petite visite à la mère." dit House en donnant un leger coup de canne à la jeune femme.

Elle le fusilla du regard. " Pourquoi faites vous cela?  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

House sortit de la pièce suivi par Cameron.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'occuper du bébé?"House soupira et se tourna vers elle.  
"Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?"  
Cameron hocha la tête.'Oui..Vraiment.  
-La mère est inquiète.Son bébé ayant le sida elle est persuadée que personne ne voudra s'en occuper. Et j'ai..."Il regarda le sol. "Je lui ai parlé de vous.Et elle veut vous rencontrer.

-Un instant...Un instant...Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez " proposée" pour adopter ce bébé?  
-Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit."Il la regarda. "Je sais à quoi vous pensez.C'est pourquoi j'ai parlé à Wilson et il aime assez bien cette idée."  
-Vraiment?"  
-Oui.Et il est probablement arrivé avant nous.Nous ferions mieux d'y aller."

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenceur.

"Merci." dit -elle en souriant tandisqu'ils penetraient tous deux dans la cabine.

House lui rendit son sourire."De rien"

_000_

"Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?" demanda Wilson à Cameron tandisqu'ils quittaient la chambre de la mère.

"Je ne sais pas.C'est que cela semble...C'est si." Cameron s'arrêta et le regarda. "Est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes prêts pour quelque chose comme ça?Nous sommes ensemble depuis juste un an.  
-Allison," commença James en se rapprochant d'elle "Nous agissons déjà comme si nous étions mariés.Nous avons tous les deux un emploi stable , nous avons un toit sur nos têtes et il y'a assez d'amour entre nous pour avoir au moins cinq enfants."  
Wilson éclata de rire lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Cameron. "Je ne dis pas que nous devons absolument avoir cinq enfants mais bon , garde ça en tête."

Cameron lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. "Plus sérieusement James, est-ce que tu veux t'occuper de ce bébé?"  
Wilson l'embrassa tendrement. "Je veux m'occuper de ce bébé et de toi aussi longtemps que je vivrai"  
Cameron passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. "Je t'aime"  
Il se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. "Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi."

"Bon sang mais prenez une chambre , c'est dégoutant!!" cria House, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter tous deux.  
Il leur fit un signe de la main , les invitant à le rejoindre.

"Venez , nous allons rencontrer le bébé."


	5. Chapter 5

Rien ne m'appartient….

Cameron était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de le l'hôpital , réfléchissant à ce que Wilson et elle étaient sur le point de faire.

Elle se demandait si elle était reellement prête à franchir le cap.

Se marier était déjà vraiment un grand pas à franchir..Mais adopter un nouveau-né était une autre étape qu'elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à passer.

Un frisson la parcourut à la pensée de son précédent mariage. Elle aimait Wilson. De cela elle était absolument sûre Mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait parvenir à sauter le pas une nouvelle fois .

« Vous avez l'air perdue dans vos pensées »dit une voix masculine juste derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Dr Charles, que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle se leva et ils se serrèrent la main rapidement.

« J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir ce que vous deveniez. »Le Dr Sébastian Charles lui sourit et la détailla de haut en bas.

« Vous avez l'air en pleine forme »

Cameron sentit qu'elle rougissait.

« Merci » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Il la prit par le bras et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le banc.

« A quoi pensiez vous ?Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? »

Cameron secoua la tête.

« Non .je pensai juste à quelques décisions importantes que je vais devoir prendre bientôt. »

"Je déteste passer du coq à l'âne Cameron mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. »Le dr Charles prit la main de Cameron dans la sienne. « Venez avec moi en Afrique."

"Je ne peux pas.J'aurai tellement voulu mais mon petit ami.. »

« Il peut venir également . » Sébastian s'arrêta net et se tourna complètement vers la jeune femme ."Nous avons besoin d'aide Cameron. »

« Je dois y réfléchir. » répondit-elle doucement.

Sébastian acquiesça et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche « C'est votre billet d'avion et un peu de cash au cas ou vous changeriez d'avis…Et je reste dans le coin encore quelque temps. »

Elle avança la main pour prendre l'enveloppe.

« Réfléchissez sérieusement à ma proposition Dr Cameron.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe, se pencha vers elle pour embrasser le haut de sa tête et s'éloigna.

_000_

"Bonnes nouvelles" dit Foreman en entrant dans le bureau de House avec Chase sur ses talons. « La mère va aller mieux..Du moins pour les quelques prochaines années. »

House acquiesça lentement. « Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles .Messieurs vous avez fait du bon boulot. »

"J'ai entendu que Cameron et Wilson avaient envisagé d'adopter le bébé."dit Chase ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil surpris de Foreman.

« D'où tiens-tu cette nouvelle ? »

« De la mère. Tu n'écoutai donc pas ? »

« Non désolé. J'étais trop occupé à _faire mon travail._

_« _De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Cameron en venant vers eux.

« La mère devrait aller mieux. »

« Oh super !!J'adore les histoires qui finissent bien. »Elle s'appuya contre le bureau de House et les regarda en souriant.

« Cela vous rend heureuse? » demanda House.

Cameron le regarda. » Je ne suis pas vraiment prête à avoir un enfant. Voyons les choses en face , je suis encore jeune et il y'a tellement de choses que je voir et faire avant d'avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant. »

« Des choses ? Comme quoi?"

"Des choses. Comme aller en Afrique avec le Dr Charles."


End file.
